


The Indecency of the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Fluff, Hitaka - Freeform, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a bitter nerd, Hux is a nice person, Hux's parents are homophobic, Kylo is not a nice person, M/M, Mitaka is not fond of hux in the beginning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel!Mitaka, Pining, Slow Burn, he just tries to seem like tough shit, he won't be having a redemption either lmao, there will be unfortunately no kylux sorry guys, this is sorta freeform idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the sky and the earth were in love, but a storm pushed the two apart.</p><p>*written by me and my best friend Leo who doesn't have an ao3 account unfortunately</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my best friend, Leo, and I decided to write a high school au about hitaka. Leo doesn't have an ao3 account, so i'll be posting the chapters! This is also horribly edited oops. I hope everyone enjoys! Comments would be very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Leo's tumblr: witchcraft-osteology.tumblr.com
> 
> Vivian's (aka me) social media:  
> Instagram - @strkillr  
> Tumblr - spacehookerhux.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @spacehookerhux  
> Wattpad - @emperorhuxx  
> Snapchat - boogadaboo

Dopheld Mitaka nervously shuffles into the front office, handing over a slip of paper to the lady at the desk. The middle aged woman smiles sweetly at the student, handing him the paper back and politely telling him to head over to the attendance office for further assistance. Mitaka knows he shouldn’t be so afraid, seeing as his family moved so often, he should be used to it by now. But he can’t help but feel anxious each time he moved to a new school.

He slowly wanders down to the office, taking a few deep breaths. The women in the office assist him and give him his new schedule. Mitaka stares at the various papers the office attendee gave him, hoping to find his class without needing to speak to anyone. He already knew that if he got close to anyone, the emotional consequence would crush him just as it had in the past. Listening to his peers babble and chatter away always made him feel envious of their friendships, but nevertheless, he had to stay away from any form of emotional attachments and relationships.

What made his fear of change worsen, is that his family never only stayed for a couple months. No, they’d stay for nearly half a year and then move to a new home, a new city, a new state. The longer time moves along, Mitaka’s refusal to become attached slowly deteriorates and he falls into the abyss of love and friendship with others, only to have it ripped away from him in a single moment. All in one big blur, his happiness is gone and he’d have to start anew and keep telling himself to not become attached to anyone. The vicious cycle repeats and repeats, every time it results in him feeling alone and numb.

The boy hates that he desperately cleaves himself to others, despite simultaneously trying to push everyone he knew away. He feels like gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. Neither he nor the shoe can get away from each other. He is never wanted, he is useless and an inconvenience to the sole, yet he still fiercely hangs onto these friends like a lifeline, it was like his heart was going against his will. An ongoing war he couldn’t pry out of himself. He always attempts to train himself to not be an itch you can’t scratch, but he can’t help it no matter how hard he tries to push everyone away, it always ends up in him crawling back for emotional support.

Mitaka pulls out his headphones and listens to some Foxygen to keep his mind off of the past. He sighs quietly and drowns out the seemingly bumbling inadequate students chattering away. He looks down at his phone to change the song after a couple to freeplays, allowing his sleek black hair to fall in front his eyes. The boy’s hair looks too dark in contrast to his daily outfits of soft light shades of pink, blue, and purple.

A few students peered to him as he walked the halls, as they always did. He was used to the stares, used to being “the new kid.” One girl caught up to him, smiling over to the disengaged boy, holding out a hand for him to shake. “Hello, I’m Rey,” she says politely, looking to him as he glances over, shaking her hand briefly and muttering his name in attempt to not draw attention to himself or this girl Rey. 

“Hi, Rey,” he mutters, “I’m Dopheld Mitaka, I guess." She raised her brow in confusion, seemingly to be unable to hear what he said. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asks, leaning in to hear. Mitaka attempts to not close his eyes in annoyance. Was it really necessary to speak? Why did society decide that you should feel the need to reply kindly to another? It was utter bull in Mitaka’s opinion.

Instead, he releases a soft sigh, “My name is Dopheld, and sorry, I’m not really good with people,” he muttered, trying to discourage her from trying to befriend him.

She frowned. “Oh come on, you should have at least some friends!” she gives him a small nudge to encourage him. Mitaka speeds up more quickly to avoid her and drop the hint that he didn’t want to speak to anyone at the current moment. Of course she didn’t leave; this girl was either stupid or she loves to disregard his unspoken wishes. 

She caught up with Mitaka again and gave a small smile and he sighed for another time, “Fine, but don’t expect much.” He turned back to the papers in his hand, trying to drop the hint that he was not in the mood to communicate with anyone at the moment.

After the bell rang, he paused his music and slipped his phone into his backpack. He grabbed his map and schedule, finding his way to his class. He goes to the teacher and hands her his schedule, having her sign on the proper spot and assign him a seat up front. He reluctantly took his seat and pulled out a notebook and pencil, ready to take notes. The rest of the class file in as the bell rang. Mrs. Johnson shuts the door and begins her class. “We have a new student today,” she announces to the class, smiling sweetly. 

Mitaka feels his stomach drop. He hates introducing himself to the class, he hates the attention that was drawn to him. Mrs. Johnson motions for him to come up to the front, and he unwillingly pulls himself up from his seat and he timidly steps to the front and stood by the smiling woman.

“How about you introduce yourself to the class?” she placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Mitaka looked to the class, felt his cheeks heating up slightly.  


“I… My name is Dopheld Mitaka,” he tells the class, attempting not to sound nervous. He quickly moved back to his seat, trying not to look around at anyone. The boy next to him seemed to be angry, and he wasn’t sure what at. His bitter expression intimidates Mitaka. He attempts to keep his eyes on his own desk and not look at anyone else, in case he accidentally looks at someone incorrectly. Mrs. Johnson begins the lesson and Mitaka starts to take notes, feeling less stressed as he wrote.

After the lecture, they start on a partner project with their desk partner. His partner so happened to be the angry ginger haired boy brooding beside him. He quietly works with him while Mrs. Johnson encourages them to discuss their topic more. Mitaka attempts to start conversation, but he couldn’t with this stubborn anti-social ass not uttering a single word. He decides it was best to just do his part of the work, only talking to his partner when he needs to. 

After long painful minutes to attempting to make conversation, Mitaka huffs. “You know you’re going to have to talk to me some time soon. You can’t just keep quiet forever,” he snaps. “Hell, I don’t even know your  _ name _ !” he whispered angrily.

“Hux,” the ginger mutters, just loud enough for Mitaka to hear him, but he wasn’t quite sure if he had heard correctly. Hux, well that’s what Mitaka heard, sets his pen down in annoyance and opens his mouth to speak again but the teacher tells them to stop what they're doing. Mitaka looked up at Mrs. Johnson and placed his pen down. Hux too dropped his pen onto the table, a loud clank rang throughout the quiet room. 

  


****

  


Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. When the bell finally rings indicating that school was out for the day, Mitaka doesn’t hesitate to shove all of his belongings hastily into his bag and gets up to leave his last class of the day. He quickly weaves through the crowd of people in attempt to get to the exit as soon as possible. Suddenly, his face collides with someone’s shoulder, a faint pain starts to form on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at the person in irritation, trying oh so hard to not tell them to get out of the way and watch where they’re going. The tall dark haired boy he collided with looks down at him.

“Going somewhere so quickly?” the boy inquires, grabbing Mitaka’s arm as he attempted to escape. The grip on his arm is so tight, surely a bruise will form around his stick of an arm.

“Yes,” Mitaka says, wriggling out of the dark haired boy’s grip. Mitaka doesn’t bother looking at the seemingly stereotypical bully. Do they even exist anymore? He hopes that this school isn’t one of  _ those _ schools with the stupid “popular people” and the “losers” and the “cliques.” It was all so dumb in Mitaka’s opinion. He believes what other people do should be their business and everyone should just leave each other alone.

The tall boy that Mitaka had bumped into shoves him away. “Careful next time,” he growls, turning to stalk away to his friends. A familiar ginger grabs the tall boy’s arm. Who the hell does this kid think he is? Surely he doesn’t truly believe that he can order everyone about.

“You should be the one to be careful, Ren,” Hux snarls, “You should learn to leave people alone. Control your pettiness and anger,” Hux shoves the tall boy, Ren is what Hux called him, away just as Ren had shoved Mitaka just under a moment ago. Ren glares and stares down Hux for a few moments. He snatches his arm away from Hux’s grip and stalks toward his friends.

  
Mitaka stands, slightly in shock that Hux had spoken more than he had in each class he had with him. Mitaka is perfectly capable of defending himself against that ridiculous walking boulder. He thinks so anyway. It’s only the first day of school and he’s probably already sticking out like a sore thumb, his choice of clothing and wardrobe most likely doesn’t quite help with his dilemma either. All he wanted to do was get through the next few months in peace without having any problems or forming any friendships with anybody. Of course Mitaka knew he wouldn’t be able to completely be isolated from others, especially when Hux had just stood up for him like that. It would be the utmost impolite action to simply give Hux a “thanks” and move on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the extremely short filler chapter. We've been busy, agh, we'll try to write a longer more interesting chapter later! Leo wrote like 98% of this chapter, so credit to him ^-^ I just wrote, like, the second to last paragraph and beta'd. 
> 
> Leo's tumblr: witchcraft-osteology.tumblr.com
> 
> Vivian's Social Media  
> Tumblr: spacehookerhux.tumblr.com  
> Instagram (don't mention fic or tumblr or twitter to anyone in the photo comments, DM me instead): @starkillr  
> Twitter: @spacehookerhux  
> Snapchat: boogadaboo

Mitaka is so glad to be home, he opens the front door and quietly closes it, not wanting to attract the attention of his mother, who's currently home. He quietly walks up the stairs and then the second set up to the attic, his bedroom. He smiles a little and sets his bag down on his bed and opens his curtains to let in more light. He sits on his bed and pulls out his binder, starting to do his homework. The only reason he loves moving so often is because he was able to redo his room a lot. After finishing his homework, he goes down to the second level of the house and into a bathroom where he undresses and got into the shower. After, he quickly goes back to his room, pulling on pajama pants, a big t-shirt and hoodie and some fuzzy socks and goes down to greet his mother.

She smiles once she saw him, and he gives a little wave, “Hey momma,” he walks over and hugs her relaxing in his mother’s arms. 

“Hey sweetheart, how do you like the new school?” she queries, putting away some pots. Mitaka takes a seat at the counter, resting his head on his arms as he watches her. In all honesty, Mitaka thinks his experience today had been quite substandard. 

“It was alright I guess. There are a lot of people,” he shrugs, grabbing a brownie that had been lying on the table. He pops it into his mouth and finishes with the brownie within seconds. She washed her hands after cleaning up her cooking area.

She smiled and walks past him, gently running her hand through his hair as she passed. “Did you finish your homework?” she inquires as she begins to set the table, Mitaka standing to help her and he nods slightly. Soon, his father walks in the door and Mitaka smiles over to him as he walks over. 

“How was school?” he asks as he walks over, setting his coat down over the back of a chair. He sits down and looks at Mitaka as he sat down and they all began to eat. Mitaka attempts not to be irritated with oncoming bombarding questions his parents were to predictably ask. 

Mitaka shrugs. “It was alright, it's pretty big,” he replies nonchalantly, taking a bite of his food. His parents nodded and didn’t question him any further. Mitaka didn’t like speaking much anyway. He was surprised his parents didn’t ask anything else. It was out of character for them to not inquire him of every second of his day at his new school. 

He sits and reflects on the day as he eats. How Hux seemed like an ass at first, but then actually stood up for him despite Mitaka not needing a savior. He thought about that seemingly wanna-be edgy goth named… what was it? Ren? Obviously made up of course. He thought about how he had attempted to scare him, he was… intimidating in Mitaka’s opinion, not quite scary, but he seemed to have really tried. Mitaka tries not to roll his eyes in the middle of dinner at the thought of the childish Ren. 

After dinner, he helped his mother clean up as his father went upstairs to do some more work-related business, the reason they moved so often. Mitaka went up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom, lying down on his big cool bed. He gazed out the window, soon picking himself up and walking out to his small balcony. He leaned against the tall guardrail, looking up at the now star filled sky. He sighed dismally and went back inside, climbing into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo wrote like 98% of this chapter too omg i feel so bad for making him do all the work, I've been feeling like shit lately and I've been dissociating like, all day every day 
> 
> Leo's Tumblr: witchcraft-osteology.tumblr.com
> 
> My Social Media:  
> Tumblrs: disgustedbucky.tumblr.com OR spacehookerhux.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: strkillr  
> Twitter: spacehookerhux  
> Snapchat: boogadaboo

Mitaka groans as his alarm clock beeps at him. He rolls over and slaps his hand down onto the nuisance, sitting up grouchily. He stretches and yawns, getting up and going downstairs of the house to shower. He walks down the final flight of stairs to grab something to eat as he got ready, both of his parents already gone to work. He trudges back up the two flights of stairs to his room, eating his cereal as he walks. He heads into his room and pulls on his clothes.

****

Mitaka ambles into the large school, trying not to get noticed while simultaneously trying not to get trampled over by the masses of students pouring into the campus. He walks to his first period class, taking his seat where he soon would be joined by the cute- er, rude ginger. Mitaka pulls out his notes, waiting for the bell to ring and class to begin.

Mitaka clenches his jaw as she began talking, annoyed by her nasally voice. There was something about that woman’s wretched voice that sets his teeth on edge, it was hard to not grit his teeth and have this abnormally silent class hear the slight gritting of his teeth. Hux looks over at Mitaka, eyebrow raised. “Something bothering you?” he murmurs to Mitaka, seeming amused.

Of course, the obnoxious voice of the teacher calls him out, somehow much more obnoxious than before. “You have something to say there?” she says snottily. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as Hux plasters a smile on his face. 

“No, Miss,” he says oddly overly cheerily. Mitaka internally cringes at the out of character, high pitched tone Hux had just somehow manufactured without a millisecond wasted. What a teacher’s pet, Mitaka thinks. So he’s one of those students, of course he would be. Mitaka felt that the obviously fabricated good boy personality should annoy him as it always did with other students who took a miserable shot at it, but for some reason, that persona fit Hux quite well. 

Mitaka realizes that he had been staring at Hux. Of course, Hux had noticed. His cheeks turned to a light pink. He looked back down to his notes and began writing again. Hux smirks and looks at Mitaka, watching him as he neatly writes his notes. 

“Why were you staring at me?” Hux whispers, the smirk remaining on his lips. Of course it would.

Mitaka rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance. What a self absorbed- “You’re such a teacher’s pet,” he whispers with an eye roll. He turns back to his notes and writes more.

Hux scoffs with a small snarky grin. “Teacher’s pet? I absolutely hate her. Bad jokes, annoying voice, how could anyone like her?” he speaks quietly as Mrs. Johnson lectures while the class takes notes.

Mitaka smiles slightly and nods.“I know, right?” he giggles quietly. The boys spend the rest of the period taking notes and talking about what was so annoying about the teacher -mostly Hux- and looking to the other in annoyance when she would make a terrible joke.

*****

After 6th period was over, Mitaka and Hux walk out of the class together. They spoke of homework assignments and so on. They talked to each other about random little things here and there until they parted ways. Mitaka smiles the whole way home, happy to have a friend. When he walks into his room, he stops and realizes, “Oh no. I have a friend.” He flopped onto his bed, face down. He had done exactly what he wanted to avoid.

That stupid, good looking- I mean- rude, and snarky, and- UGH!

He stays like this for a long time, he hears his mom eventually coming up to check on him after not hearing from him for a few hours. When she walked in, Mitaka had the blankets pulled over his head, face in a pillow. “Sweetheart? Are you alright?” she asked gently, sitting down beside him and pulled down the blanket slightly.

He groans in frustration and grabs the blanket and pulls it back up. “No I’m not okay!” he huffed angrily.

She sighs and places the blanket around her son. “What happened? Are kids bullying you?”

He sighs and rolls over, looking up at her.“I made a friend.” He looks up to her with big sad and frustrated eyes. 

She sat there, letting him talk to her as he finds comfort in her simply being there. He lies down and speaks to her about his day until he he found that he was starting to lose energy. He wraps his arms around his mother’s waist, his head in her lap and his eyes shut. She gently strokes his hair. 

After a few hours of napping, he can feel that his mind is more peaceful and his emotional state is better. His father is sitting up alongside them. His father smiles as he realizes that Mitaka was smiling again. The small family all went downstairs and cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie together. 

Mitaka can't help but smile as he was squashed between his loving parents on the fairly small coouch.. They watched movies and ate junk food. As the light faded from their window and the peaceful darkness of the night washed over the earth, Mitaka went upstairs and got ready for bed, crawling under his big fluffy sheets on his warm, soft bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitaka groans as his alarm clock went off. He reaches over and slaps his hand down onto it, shutting it off. He sits up in bed, sighing and running his hands over his face. He stands up and waddles down the stairs to the bathroom, showering and going back up to get dressed. He grabs his backpack and walks down to sit at the table and eat breakfast with his parents. They talk for a while. His dad offers to give him a ride to school. Mitaka leans over and hugs his dad before hopping out and walking into the large school. He takes a deep breath and pushes through the crowds and to his class.

He sits down in his seat, pulling out his notes with shaky hands. He hates the amount of people in that damned school. He opens up his notebook and writes down the topic of today’s lesson which was written sloppily across the board. Another thing he hated about Mrs.Johnson: she couldn’t write neatly and it's barely even legible. He waits quietly for the class to start, unable to help the smile that spread on his face as Hux walks in, then he becomes angry with himself. 

Hux grins to the smaller dark haired boy, sitting beside him. Hux tries to initiate a conversation, only getting short responses from Mitaka. Mitaka was elated for the day to come to an end, but Hux was persistent at conversation throughout the day. He eventually gave in at fourth period and starts talking to him, forgetting about his anger at having made a friend. 

*****

After school, Hux walks out with Mitaka, still talking to him. The two stop before they were to part ways.

Hux looks down to him. “Do-uh,would you like a ride home?” He asks a bit awkwardly, though his facial expression didn’t seem to show any sign of embarrassment, though Mitaka thinks he can see the slightest hint of a pink tint to his cheeks. 

Mitaka smiles and nods. “If it's not too much trouble.” Mitaka's glad Hux asked, he doesn't really want to walk for around ten minutes in this heat.

Hux leads Mitaka over to his car, which is unsurprisingly very nice, given his clean, neat demeanor, compared to most cars in the smaller lot for students to park. Mitaka and Hux hop into the car, Hux opening the door for him. It was mere courtesy right? As Hux drives, Mitaka give him the directions to his home. As he pulls up to his house, Mitaka thanks him and gets out, his mother is opening the door as she saw him walking, nearly skipping with joy, up the steps.

“Who’s that?” she smiles, speaking in a somewhat teasing tone. Mitaka rolls his eyes with a smile and heads inside, Hux driving off.

“That's my friend, mom.” He starts walking upstairs to his bedroom, his mother following and asking him questions about his new friend as he went up, him answering some but giggling and blushing at most. He goes up to his bedroom and starts working on his homework. He wonders if he had a crush on Hux or if Hux was just being kind and giving common courtesy to the new student or if he was actually trying to befriend Mitaka. He tries to push it out of his mind and attempts to focus on his homework. His mind weaves to and from thoughts of his new friend. As he is finishing up and going downstairs and out to the big backyard. He sat by the pool, letting his feet into the water and moving his legs back and forth.

He looks around then up to the sky. He decides that he likes this house. He isn’t excited to move like he always had been. He groans in frustration and lies back, putting his hands over his face. After a few minutes of simply lying there, he sits up and pulls off his shirt and pants, slipping into the cool water of the swimming pool.

As his fingers and toes start to get pruned, he pulls himself out of the water and lies on the grass to dry off so that he didn’t track water onto the hardwood inside. When he is mostly dry, he gets up and gathers his clothes and goes upstairs and showers before going to bed.

*****

Mitaka is so glad that it is finally Friday. He is absolutely done hearing the daily announcements reminding people about the dance next Friday. He quickly gets ready and runs to school after waking up later than usual. He walks into his first class and sits beside Hux, pulling out his notes and some colored pens to keep his notes organized. 

Hux looks over to him, he opens his mouth for a second and closes it. Mitaka hears him audibly sigh. “Will you go to the dance with me?” he asks softly, seeming a little bit nervous, keeping his soft blue eyes on Mitaka’s face.

Mitaka’s cheeks become rosy as he realizes what Hux had asked of him. The words takes a minute to fully register in his mind. He swallows nervously, jaw going slack in shock, “I- I… uh...”

“It would only be as friends, i promise. My friends want me to go and they all have dates so I didn't want to go without a date, but I promise, it is purely platonic.” He hurriedly rambles, trying to quickly calm down Mitaka’s obvious embarrassment and shock from what he had previously said.

Mitaka let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, okay yeah.” He looks away until he feels the blush that adorned his cheeks earlier had gone away and then the two settle into a casual conversation until the class began.

After school, Hux gives Mitaka a ride home again today, parking in front of his large house. They exchange phone numbers before Mitaka walks inside with an uncontrollable grin on his face. He tells his mother that he was going to the dance with Hux. She seems she's probably more excited than he was.

Mitaka heads up to his room, working on his weekend homework before he gets the temptation to text Hux something stupid and ultimately regrettable. He couldn't ruin his chance to go to a dance with an actual date, despite knowing the date was merely platonic. He finishes up and goes downstairs, seeing his parents sitting at the table, going through the mail and talking.

“Dopheld was asked to the dance next friday by this boy who has been driving him home all week” she smiles to her husband, him chuckling softly 

Mitaka walks over, draping his arms around his father’s shoulders. “It’s not a big deal, we are just going as friends,” Mitaka says defensively.

“Why ‘just as friends’? Do you not like him?” his mom tilts her head slightly in confusion at Mitaka.

Mitaka rolls his eyes with a small smile. “Because we are just friends. His friends wanted him to go, but he didn't want to go without a date so he asked me,” he explains, walking into the kitchen and getting a cold bottle of water and sitting on the counter.

After staying downstairs and talking to his parents for a while, he goes up to his room and opens the window to let the cool night air in. He curls up on his bed, watching some shows on his laptop and snuggles up in his bed. He gets a series of three consecutive texts. When he looked at his phone, he finds that they were from Hux.

 _-Hux-_ **Hey do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow?**  
_-Hux-_ **with me?**  
_-Hux-_ **I mean ‘hang out’ not ‘go out’**

Mitaka smiles and picks up his phone, replying to his texts. He blushed slightly and smiled.

 _-Mitaka-_ **Sure, let me just go ask my parents :)**

He pauses his show, walking down the two flights of stairs to where his parents were. They were cuddled up on the couch, watching his mom’s favorite show. They smile at their son as they notice him. His mother pats the empty spot next to herself.

Mitaka shakes his head, cheeks turning rosy as he gets ready to tell what he is about to speak of. “My friend was wondering if i can go hang out with him tomorrow. He’s the one that drives me home.”

His mother gasps with a smile, turning to her husband and hitting his shoulder excitedly as his father let out his deep hearty laugh, hugging her close. “I’m pretty sure that's a yes from your mother, is he picking you up? And where are you two going?” he asks calmly, a small smile on his face.

Mitaka turns to go back to go up the stairs. “I’ll go ask him.” He jogs up the two flights to his room, texting Hux before he went back downstairs. “He can pick me up and we are going to the mall.” His dad nods, his mom grinning from ear to ear. Mitaka skips back up to his room and continues watching his show and texting Hux as they got to know the basics about each other in hopes of becoming better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo wrote all of this. Again. Lord, this is why everyone hates me, I never have motivation to do crap. Loving this Shit Life. Maybe if i listen to songs that kind of fit the story, it'll give me inspiration and motivation. Listening to Anti Flag on repeat probably isn't helping much with my inspiration. Now that I'm finished with editing, I'll be watching Game of Thrones now, bless.
> 
> Leo's tumblr: witchcraft-osteology.tumblr.com
> 
> My social media:  
> Tumblr - spacehookerhux; disgustedbucky  
> Twitter - spacehookerhux  
> Instagram - strkillr  
> Snapchat - boogadaboo


	5. Chapter 5

Mitaka is quite excited to ‘hang out’ with Hux. He quickly got ready and waited downstairs for Hux. His mom was so excited, convinced that it was a date. Mitaka made sure he had his money and phone, and soon he got a text from hux telling him that he was outside. Mitaka smiled and got up, going out the door and down the steps. He got into the car with Hux, and smiled to him.

Hux drove them, Mitaka leaning forward and turning on the radio. “Whatsername” was playing, about a minute in. Mitaka couldn't help but blush when he saw a smile on Hux’s face. He couldn’t help but to grin as well, looking out the window to hide his smile. Hux looked over to Mitaka and let out a soft laugh before looking back to the road. He pulled into the mall’s large parking lot and finding a spot that was closer to the entrance. 

Once parked, Mitaka and Hux got out, Mitaka trailing behind Hux before speeding up a little to walk beside him, hooking their arms together with a cute grin. Hux chuckled and didn’t do anything about it. 

“Where first?” Hux asked, looking down to the dark-haired boy once they were inside.

Mitaka looked around, then pointed to the Disney store with a grin. “There. Come on!” he grinned and kept their arms interlocked as he started to run to the store, Hux keeping him from sprinting in. Mitaka ended up buying four stuffed animals, then followed Hux back out to one of his favorite stores. 

They spent the day together, joking and laughing, accidentally leaning close, then blushing and turning away. Mitaka was sure of it. He had a huge crush on Hux. They went to the food court for lunch. Hux stole bites of Mitaka’s noodles, Mitaka stealing bites of Hux’s burger. After their day of shopping and their meal, they went back to the parking lot and getting into Hux’s car.

Mitaka turned to face Hux after putting on his seatbelt. “Do you want to stay over at my house for a while? My parents would be fine with it,” he offers, giving a shy smile. He wanted to be with Hux for a little longer. 

Hux smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we could probably do the Biology project together, that was a partner thing, right?” he looked over to Mitaka.

Mitaka nodded, texting his mom to tell her that Hux was coming over so they could work on a project. “My mom is okay with it. Oh, and she also thinks we are dating, so just ignore her being weird.”

Hux chuckled, pulling out of the parking space and heading to Mitaka’s home. “I'll do that.”

Once they arrived at Mitaka’s house, Hux parked his car out front and followed Mitaka inside. Mitaka called out to his mom, letting her know that they were home before leading the ginger up the two flights of stairs to his large attic bedroom. 

The ceiling isn’t like any other typical bedroom ceiling. The ceiling arched along with the roof of his home, a small chandelier hung from the vertex. The paint job of his room was done quite well and the color was absolutely pristine white. Soft blue curtains were pushed apart at the window, revealing several beautiful beds of flowers in his backyard below. Small plant terrariums were placed at his windowsill and hung up on the ceiling, adjacent to his bed. The sheets of his bed were clean and adorned dull grey patterns. A shelf hung in a small corner of the room, hiding away from the beauty of the area.

Hux looked around, seeming impressed. “Your room is lovely,” he noted, walking over to the window to look out to the large backyard below. “How long have you lived here?” he looked back over to Mitaka, who was getting some stuff out so they could do the work.

Mitaka looked up, placing his Biology notebook on his bed. “Um, about a month. We move a lot,” he murmurs. He sat on his bed, flipping through his notes to where he had written down the instructions for the project.

After they finished the project, they laid on Mitaka’s bed, talking about random things. They talked of nothing and everything, topics ranging from little things like music to larger, more serious topics such as the darker parts of their lives. Mitaka was never this comfortable talking to someone he just met not too long ago about moments he’s never shared with anyone before. Of course, he couldn’t be too careless, he had to keep some things to himself. Some things aren’t meant to be shared and should be kept.

As the two talked their way through the hours, it was time for dinner. His father opened the door and warmly smiled at them.

“Are you boys hungry? Did you finish the project?” Mitaka’s dad was leaning against the doorway, flashing a subtle smirk at Mitaka before Hux can get up.

Mitaka fought the urge to roll his eyes and sat up and grinned back at his father. “Yes and what’s for dinner?” he tilted his head slightly, Hux sitting up and blushing. 

His father looked over to Hux, just chuckling softly. “Your mom made pasta and there are cookies in the oven, come get some food if you two are hungry.” He walked back down to the dining room to eat, and soon Hux and Mitaka joined them with food on their plates.

Mitaka sat beside Hux, and listened to his parents talking, them occasionally asking the boys a question. 

Soon, Mitaka’s mother couldn't hold her questions back anymore. “So, what did you two do today? Did you kiss? How long have you two been dating?” she inquired with excitement, Mitaka’s face turning bright red. 

Hux’s cheeks turned redder with every question she asked “I’m sorry ma’am, but we are not dating, we are just friends.” Mitaka nodded in agreement, hiding his face with his hands.

After dinner, Hux and Mitaka rinsed their plates and put them into the dishwasher, taking some cookies and going back up to Mitaka’s room and leaning against each other as they munched on the sweets and watched some youtube videos in silence. They chuckled and got more comfortable together the more they sat there. 

Hux looked at the time and sighed “i have to go now, maybe we can go out again tomorrow?” then his cheeks grew red “I- I mean hang out- again…” 

Mitaka let out a cute giggle and nodded “yeah,” he smiled, looking to Hux who was packing up his things.

Hux flashed him a small grin “how about an amusement park?” grabbed his bag and watched the smaller boy.

Mitaka nodded with a slightly bigger grin, his dimples showing through “that sounds fun.” Mitaka stood up so he could walk out with Hux. 

“How about I pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning?” he walked next to the smaller boy, smiling down to him.

Mitaka was surprised by all the smiling coming from hux, but he in turn smiled and blushed “yeah, I’m pretty sure my parents will be okay with it.” He continued to walk with Hux down to the door, hugging him before he walked out to his car and drove off. Mitaka sighed happily, then asked his parents if he could go. They said it was fine, and he went back up to his bed and, until he fell asleep, he was texting with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might as well be completely Leo's fic. : )
> 
> Leo's tumblr: witchcraft-osteology
> 
> My social media:  
> Tumblr - spacehookerhux | disgustedbucky  
> Twitter - spacehookerhux  
> Instagram - strkillr  
> Wattpad - emperorhuxx  
> Snapchat - boogadboo


End file.
